BIRTH OF THE RONIN – A RUMOURS STORY
by BillA1
Summary: Synopsis: An instructor in Espionage Wing is assigned to a remote planet to gather needed intelligence.


Birth of the Ronin – A RUMOURS Story by BillA1  
Copyright August 2005

Disclaimer: The characters Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Superman & Flash their respective secret identities are all owned by DC Comics. This story is intended for my own pleasure and is not for profit. It has been posted to this site for others to read. Places and characters not own by DC Comics are my own creation. The RUMOURS stories are a special collection of stories based on the lyrics from the 1977 Fleetwood Mac album of the same name. A special thanks to Merlin Missy for her beta on this story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****BIRTH OF THE RONIN – A RUMOURS STORY  
**Rating: (PG-13)  
Synopsis: An instructor in Espionage Wing is assigned to a remote planet to gather needed intelligence.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow  
__Don't stop it'll soon be here  
__It'll be better than before  
__Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone – Don't Stop (C. McVie)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Thirteenth Expeditionary Task Force Headquarters Building – Thanagar  
Two days before Lieutenant Hol starts her Earth mission)

After action reports. No one liked writing them and no one liked reading them. The problem was, commanders had to write their own reports and read every report of their subordinates. Hro Talak briefly smiled to himself. Like the old saying went: 'If you don't die on the battlefield, then the paperwork will kill you.'

Right now he wanted to read the reports, write the reports, anything to take his mind off of what he had to do…what he had done.

Thirty minutes earlier, he'd spoken to his friend Lieutenant Commander Lian Civ of the Special Ops Wing. He'd asked Civ to nominate someone for a special assignment. Without hesitation Civ gave him the name of an instructor in Espionage Wing. Talak agreed, authorized the orders, thanked his friend, ended the transmission and then cursed Civ's name.

He knew Civ was right. His nomination was the ideal candidate and the right military decision. His nomination was also Talak's newly promised one and approving her orders broke his heart.

He'd sent for her. Her orders would be posted in the classified Task Force log in two hours. He'd decided he would be the one to tell her, not some Battalion orders clerk. _She's practically family and she'll find out from family, not strangers._

As he awaited her arrival, he continued reading the reports on the computer screen in front of him. One report 'soured' him a little and he bypassed it for the moment. It was clear to him that this officer, a Lieutenant Kragger, must have been in a different battle than everyone else was that day. Talak shook his head and decided he would counsel the young officer about being so 'imaginative' with the truth. _This officer has potential. He just needs a little more seasoning, a little more confidence in his abilities, needs to stop trying to be so eager to please._ He went back to the report again and selected 'discussion points' for his meeting with Kragger.

There was a knock on his office door. He looked up from reading Kragger's creative report and called out,"Yes?"

Corporal Kyr Ral opened the door and gingerly stuck her head inside. Ral had been Talak's personal assistant and security guard for the last two years. "Lieutenant Hol is here to see you, sir."

Talak rearranged the papers on his desk as he answered, "Show her in. How soon before we get the secure intercom line fixed?"

Corporal Ral opened the door wider and permitted Lieutenant Hol to pass. She whispered as the lieutenant walked by, "Very nice earrings, ma'am." She glanced back at Talak, "Sir, I'm being told it will be another two hours before it's fixed."

The Lieutenant walked smartly past Corporal Ral without responding to her comment about the earrings, and stood in front of Talak's massive wooden desk at attention, her eyes locked and focused straight ahead. "Lieutenant Hol reporting as ordered, sir."

Talak cast a fleeting, but intense, look at the officer in front of him, then moved the papers on his desk aside. "At ease, Lieutenant. Sit down." She sat in one of the visitor chairs in front of his desk. He looked back at the corporal standing in the doorway. "Ral, tell Lieutenant Kragger to see me in an hour. And tell the people fixing the intercom system that there is a war on and I'd like to be able to speak to the High Council sometime before my next birthday. That's all."

"Yes, sir," Ral nodded as she closed the door.

Talak looked at the officer seated in front of him. She was smiling. _She's wearing the earrings. Say something to her about the earrings._ He stood up and moved over to the chair Hol was sitting in. As he approached, she stood. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, angled her head toward his, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. He held her around her waist and as soon as their lips touched, he teasingly lifted his head, slightly moving his lips so that they barely touched hers.

He couldn't tell if the sound she made was a growl or a guttural moan of frustration as she tried to press harder against him, tried to stretch to reach his lips, tried to pull his head down toward hers. She opened her eyes and then with almost viper-like quickness he lowered his head, pulling her into him as his lips pressed hard against hers. Her body swiftly yielded, her lips parted and she melted into him as he overwhelmed her. She wrapped her wings around him and he wrapped his over hers. She closed her eyes again, moaning softly as her tongue touched his and at that moment, he wanted nothing more in life than to completely drink her in; to take in her softness, her scent, her voice, the feel of her, the taste of her - the delicious taste of her. His life would be perfect if this moment would never end, if he could remain frozen in time holding on to this second, holding on to her.

At long last, he reluctantly allowed her to break the kiss, but she kept her arms around his neck as if she were holding on to stand, holding on for dear life. "Just in case you couldn't tell I missed you," she said. Her eyes twinkled. He thought she sounded breathless and that pleased him.

He smiled. "You _know_ I missed you," he said still holding her, but not as tightly as before. _She is so beautiful and I am so lucky._

She smiled and that pleased him, too.

He let go of her completely, dropping his arms to his sides. "The earrings look so pretty on you," he said softly, and her smile widened. The earrings had been his mother's and had been passed down to her from his great-grandmother. He'd hoped to pass them on to his children.

He frowned. "That's what makes this so hard for me, Shayera. This isn't a social visit. Sit down."

Her smile fled and she shifted uneasily. She remained standing, but there was a catch in her voice as she spoke. "What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

He thought about smiling at her, but decided not to. _There is no way she will take this news well,_ he thought. They'd been going together for more than a year and he knew she didn't like surprises. And this was a surprise.

A big ugly surprise.

He sighed, realizing his long hesitation to speak probably wasn't making her feel any better. "Change my mind about us becoming life partners?" he said trying to sound cheerful. "Never! I love you! When I proposed last night, Shayera, I meant every word, every action. We are promised to each other." He paused for a moment before adding, "But our Uniting Ceremony will have to wait."

She cleared her throat, but her voice still cracked. "Wait? Why? Hro, I don't understand. Wait for what?" She sat down unsteadily in the chair. She touched her new earrings for a moment as she looked up into his face, then cupped her hands in her lap.

He knelt down beside the chair so that she could look into his eyes. Grasping her hand, he gently squeezed it. "I love you, but I need you to be strong, strong for both of us. This is one of the hardest reassignments I've ever had to do."

"Reassignment? You're reassigning _me_? Where? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" She was more angry than sad and he wasn't prepared for that. He was prepared for tears but not anger. _I should have expected this_, he thought. _This woman doesn't cry._

"Shayera," he mumbled and realized that response answered none of her questions and didn't make him feel any better. _Cha'nas__, this isn't going to work._ Now he was troubled. He couldn't talk to her the way he wanted – not after last night. Their relationship had changed. They were no longer in the unequal dynamic of senior and subordinate, commander and lieutenant. Now they were promised, almost husband and wife, almost life partners. He'd made a military decision and realized, reluctantly, that he had to tell her in a military way.

Talak stood up and walked back behind his desk. "On your feet, Lieutenant. Attention!"

"What?" she blurted out in surprise. She hesitated for a moment then promptly recovered and stood up. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she stared straight ahead.

Talak walked around his desk and stood next to her. He whispered in her ear as she looked straight ahead. "Lieutenant Hol, I have an assignment for you of great importance to the future of the Empire and the safety of our galaxy. In thirty-six hours, a transport ship will take you to the only populated planet in a small solar system located in the alpha quadrant.

"One of our agents, before being killed, intercepted plans that the Gordanians will attack that star system and use it as a jumping off point in that region. We cannot allow that to happen. I need you to collect data and tell us if that population is capable of defending itself against a Gordanian incursion."

He walked back to his desk, stood behind it and locked his eyes on hers. "We need to know what weapons they have. I need for you to think like a Gordanian and tell us how they would attack that planet. Tell us how we can defend that planet. Any questions?"

This was the single hardest thing he'd ever had to do – sending his own lover into possible harm's way. _She'll never know how much harder this was on me than it could ever be on her._

She stared straight ahead. "Sir, how many people are being assigned to me on this mission?" She spat out the 'sir' with disdain in her voice.

"None, Lieutenant. You will be the only operative assigned to the entire planet."

Her eyes widened in astonishment and then quickly narrowed. She was quiet for a moment then she took a deep breath. "How much time do I have to gather the intel?"

"Lieutenant, this is a deep undercover mission. Our agent didn't find out when the Gordanians planned to attack, only that they would attack. It could be a week after you get to the planet, it could be a year after you're there. Sha… Lieutenant, I don't know how long you'll be there. Plan for a long term mission."

She frowned. "Sir…request permission to speak and move freely." There was still contempt in that 'sir,' he thought. He desperately wanted to say to her, "_Absolutely, Shayera. I didn't want to do it this way. I know you don't believe it now, but I do love you." _

Instead he said, "Granted, Lieutenant."

She moved around the desk and stood next to him. She rhythmically tapped her hand along the side of her leg. "Why me? Why now?" _Is that a nervous tic? I've never noticed her doing that before. Is that fear or just anger?_

He stepped forward and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she stepped back. He shrugged. "I'm not going to lie to you. Sending you is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I love you so much and to send you on a mission like this kills me, but you have field experience and you have taught at the school. Frankly, you have the best chance of succeeding…the best chance of surviving."

Her expression didn't change. He exhaled loudly before continuing, "Shayera. I want you to know that even if we weren't promised, I'd still assign this job to you. You are the best I've got for this type of work. That's why you. 'Why now' is a harder question, but it _is_ simple."

"I'm listening," she said softly. Her expression brightened a little. _Just a little._

"I was handed the mission this morning personally by Admiral Zam and we have a small execution window to make this happen. Shayera, it's literally a now or never situation for us." He paused as he looked deep into her eyes. "We've lost so much ground to the Gordanians already and we can't afford to lose any more.

"We can't let them spread. You, Shayera, can stop them by going to that planet, evaluating the natives' defenses and giving us a chance to deliver a major, perhaps fatal blow to the Gordanians in another star system. This is probably the single most important mission you'll ever have."

She stepped closer to him. "Admiral Zam, huh?" She sounded as if she was impressed. But he'd told her last night that the Admiral would probably be his guest of honor at their Uniting Ceremony. "It's just that most people don't get promised," she continued, "and then get reassigned the next day by their future life partner."

_We both know you don't have a choice in this, I don't have a choice. This hurts, but we both need to do our duty. _

He shook his head as he tried again to wrap his arms around her. This time she didn't resist. "I know," he said. "This is hard on me, too, but I know you can do it." He paused as she lowered her head. He kissed the top of her helmet. "I want you see Lieutenant Commander Lian Civ in the Special Ops Wing. He'll be responsible for getting you outfitted and resourced for this mission, including your cover story. Tell him what you need and he'll get it for you."

She nodded. _Good._ He took his helmet off and set it on his desk. She looked up at him and removed her own helmet, placing it on the desk beside his. She held on to him tightly as she buried her head in his chest. He held her close, wrapping his wings around her.

He'd lost track of how long they stood there like that, but he knew it wasn't long enough. It could never be long enough. He never wanted this moment to end, this moment when she was his and he was hers, this moment when the war was not relevant. At this moment, nothing mattered in the world, in the universe, except he was holding on to her, holding on to life, holding on to _his_ life. Nothing else mattered.

Except…

_Cha'nas__, Kragger! I forgot about him! He'll be here any minute._

He lifted her head gently with his fingers. It was so easy for him to get lost in her green eyes. "We can talk more tonight," he said softly. "You know, this may be our last night together for quite a while and I have something for you."

She smirked. "Different than what you gave me last night?"

He smiled. "Different, but I have more of the same from last night for you, if you want."

Before she could answer, there was another knock on the door. Hol quickly grabbed her helmet and rushed from behind his desk to stand in front of it. She put her helmet on, adjusted it, and then nodded at him as he adjusted his own mask. He sat down in his chair.

"Enter," Talak barked out. Corporal Ral stuck her head in the doorway. "Begging your pardon, sir. The intercom will be fixed in ten minutes, but Admiral Zam needs you to call him on the secure line now. The comm center is standing by for your arrival."

Talak nodded at Ral and turning to Hol said, "That's all, Lieutenant – for now."

"Yes, sir – for now," Hol answered as she did an about-face and left the office with the Corporal standing in the doorway. "Thank you… about the earrings," Hol said to Ral on her way out.

Talak noticed Ral smiling. "Tell the comm center I'm on my way, have Lieutenant Kragger wait in your office until I return and get that smile off your face," Talak said as he reached for Lieutenant Kragger's report.

"Yes sir," the corporal answered as she closed the door. He noticed Ral was still smiling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Two days later at the headquarters building of the High Council)

She'd been gone a little more than a day and he already missed her terribly. As he sat outside Admiral Zam's office, he recalled how happy she'd looked when he'd given her a new helmet. It was a large feathered mask, styled similarly to his. He'd intended to give her that helmet at their Uniting Ceremony, but he saw no reason not to give it to her now. He wanted to reaffirm to her that they were indeed promised to each other no matter how long they were separated or over what distance. He reached into a pocket on his armor belt and pulled out the small metal charm she gave him on their last night together. He could recall her handing him the charm. Her smile, her touch, her feel, her voice -

"Commander, the Admiral will see you now."

The sergeant aide who stood outside the Admiral's office had interrupted Talak's thoughts. He stood and put the charm back in his belt pocket. "Thank you, Sergeant."

He knocked once on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. As he entered the room, he automatically headed for Zam's desk, but then noticed the Admiral standing in front of the large corner office window. Zam turned and signaled Talak to join him there.

"Good afternoon, sir," Talak said as he stood next to the Admiral who continued to look out window toward some distant spot that Talak couldn't discern.

"Afternoon, Commander. Did you dispatch the agent to that solar system yet?"

"Yes, sir. The agent left yesterday." His stomach knotted. He felt strange referring to his intended as simply 'the agent.' She was no agent, she was his beloved and he'd sent her away.

"Good. There's been a change of plans."

Talak's brain screamed, "What?" His wings bristled and he frowned. He realized his body language betrayed him before he spoke. "Say again, sir."

If Zam noticed Talak's reaction, he ignored it. "I want you to attend a presentation with me. It's being given in a few minutes by some scientist to the High Council," Zam said as he headed back to his desk.

Talak followed.

Zam sat down behind his desk as Talak positioned himself in front of it. "We will use the information your agent collects," Zam continued. "But we're no longer interested in preventing the Gordanians from advancing into that solar system."

Talak pursed his lip together and lowered his head. Zam's words hit him like a brick, taking the air out of him. _Not interested. What about Shayera?_

His head snapped up as he looked Zam in the eyes. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't understand. I…I made a personal sacrifice to execute this assignment because I thought we… Let me recall the agent and substitute someone else who can do the job."

Zam cocked his head to one side, his eyes narrowed. "Why, Commander? Don't you have confidence in your operative? If you sent the best person for the job, that's who we want there."

"I have every confidence in… the agent, sir," Talak said almost defensively. He paused for a second and debated whether to say the rest of his thought to the Admiral. He took a deep breath and quietly added, "Sir, I sent my newly promised one, Lieutenant Hol, on this mission. You remember me talking about her."

Zam said nothing. He stood up and turned his back to Talak. Talak slumped. He'd seen the Admiral do this before with other officers. The results were never good.

Zam spread his wings to their full length and then refolded them. "Oh, I see," Zam said keeping his back to Talak. "And now I'm supposed to be sympathetic because you want her back? You think you made a mistake in sending her. Maybe, you think the mission isn't now important enough for you to risk her life – to risk the life of someone _you_ love?" He paused.

Talak remained silent, lowering his head.

Zam turned around and faced Talak. There was fire in the Admiral's eyes as he leaned forward on his desk, his searing gaze directed at Talak. "Frankly, Commander, I'm very disappointed to hear this from you. I've kept my eye on you for some time. I always thought _you_ should be the one leading the expeditionary strike force that invades the Gordanian Homeworld. But I see now that you may not have what is necessary to make the painful decisions when required, to make the sacrifices needed for our people. I guess I was mistaken about you."

_Leading the invasion?_

Talak cleared his throat and tried to stand a little straighter. "You've made no mistake, sir. I can lead the invasion. You can have every confidence in me, sir. It's just…that…the mission I sent her on may now be changing and… she doesn't know it. And when she finds out, she'll think I lied to her…lied to send her away."

Zam walked around the desk and stood next Talak. Talak looked into Zam's eyes. He couldn't read him.

"Hro," Zam said softly, "what is obligation can sometimes feel like betrayal. You were obligated to send the best person on this mission. If you did that, you need not feel anything but proud. If the High Council approves this new plan to build a hyperspace bypass, our people will write about you _and her_ in our history books for eons to come. It will be a history of a new Thanagar without war. Your names will be spoken with reverence throughout the Empire."

Zam placed his hand on Talak's shoulder as he added, "Invasion Commander."

_Commander of the invasion force?__ Strike Force Commander. Yes!_

Talak reached in his armor belt pocket and quickly fingered the charm Shayera had given him. "Thank you sir. I won't let you down. I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary to write that history sir, to write our victory."

"Good," Zam said. "Let's go to the conference room."

Talak followed the Admiral down the hall toward the conference room. He smiled to himself and thought of his promised one.'

_You and I, Shayera.__ We'll write the history of the new Thanagar together. _

_Just you and I._

END


End file.
